


О музыке и музах

by hali



Series: ...на повороте дней вижу я все ясней... [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hali/pseuds/hali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "Шухей и Роуз, битва за музу на гитарах и стихах".</p>
            </blockquote>





	О музыке и музах

Как-то вечером Хисаги заглядывает в третий отряд уточнить на счет тренировки и вместо Киры натыкается на его нового капитана. Ооторибаши сидит на столе и задумчиво перебирает струны небольшой гитары. Шухей наслышан об этом пристрастии вайзарда, как и о его привычке поступать, как желается, не особо оглядываясь на приличия. Впрочем, это он может понять - в конце концов, за столько лет в бегах отвыкаешь от формальностей.  
\- О, так вы на счет тренировки, Хисаги-фукутайчо, - безупречно светским тоном уточняет Роуз. - Изуру говорил. Завтра на десятом полигоне, как и договаривались. Что-то еще?  
\- Нет, - мотает головой Шухей и откланивается. - Спасибо, Ооторибаши-тайчо. Я пойду.  
"Изуру", - думает он выходя. - "он назвал его Изуру". Темной волной в нем поднимается желание вернуться и сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Демонстративную. Что угодно. Лишь бы этот новый капитан не смел больше так ненароком, будто само собой разумеющееся, называть Киру по имени. Любовнику, впрочем, он ничего не говорит ни в этот вечер, ни на следующий день - только обнимает собственнически при любой возможности и старается почаще случайно оказываться рядом. Кира видит его напряженность, но молчит. К концу недели Шухей почти убеждает себя, что это всего лишь очередная причуда вайзарда, который был капитаном, когда Кира еще и не родился.

Все его спокойствие летит к меносам, когда он застает начальство третьего отряда за импровизированным концертом. Кира рассеянно, будто для вида только, перебирает бумаги, а Роуз в каких-то двух метрах от него играет что-то, Хисаги незнакомое. Хорошо играет, машинально отмечает Шухей, - отточенная техника, тянущая за душу мелодия. Он замирает в дверях и наблюдает. Он доверяет Кире, тот не давал ему никогда поводов в себе сомневаться, но от этой картины у него щемит сердце, и возвращаются сразу все старые страхи скопом: так красиво эти двое смотрятся вместе, такое светлое выражение лица у Киры, так мягко улыбается вайзард... Шухей чувствует себя неуместным и жалким. Он разворачивается, чтоб уйти, но, видно, шаркает ногой по полу слишком громко - музыка обрывается. Он оборачивается и натыкается на насмешливый взгляд капитана.  
\- Добрый вечер, Хисаги-фукутайчо, - все тем же светским тоном произносит он.  
Хисаги хочет ответить, но с первого раза не получается. Он прочищает горло и говорит уже нормальным голосом:  
\- Добрый вечер.  
В комнате повисает неловкая тишина, Ооторибаши вопросительно поднимает бровь, но Шухей все никак не находит слов, он и не помнит толком, зачем зашел. Узнать, освободился ли Кира, кажется - но говорить об этом сейчас кажется глупым. Ситуацию спасает сам Кира. Он аккуратно сдвигает бумаги в стопку, встает и легонько кланяется.  
\- Благодарю за вечер, Ооторибаши-тайчо, ваше исполнение как всегда достойно всяческих комплиментов.  
\- И вновь настаиваю: это тебе спасибо, Изуру, - тепло отвечает капитан, и Хисаги - от него не ускользает ни это "как всегда", ни легкость, с которой двое обмениваются привычными уже, судя по всему, фразами - чуть ли не щетинится, задирает подбородок, разворачивает плечи, угрожающе наклоняется в его сторону... но Кира подхватывает его под локоть и уводит за собой. Какое-то время они идут молча.

\- Что с тобой происходит? - спрашивает Кира наконец. - Что вы не поделили с капитаном?  
Шухей смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, не издеваются ли над ним, затем вздыхает, качает головой и выдавливает из себя улыбку.  
\- Все в порядке. Извини, что встревожил.  
\- Семпай...  
\- Просто... не спрашивай пока. Пожалуйста?  
Кира молчит и вглядывается в его лицо, а затем кивает и переводит взгляд на дорогу. Они неспешно идут домой, на улице пустынно, и Кира, оглянувшись по сторонам, нащупывает и стискивает ладонь Шухея. Тот удивляется - кохай редко столь явное проявление эмоций себе позволяет на публике, но не комментирует, чтоб не спугнуть. Он сжимает ладонь в ответом жесте и чувствует, как его постепенно отпускает. Что бы там ни происходило, а сейчас Изуру с ним, и черта с два он кому-то позволит это изменить. Они и так слишком много времени упустили по собственной глупости, да благодаря Ичимару. Они оба едва выжили в последней битве с Айзеном, и оба еще не вполне отошли от случившегося. Хисаги страшно думать, что он мог выжить в одиночку, или что Кира мог затеряться в тумане вместе с Ичимару. Он никак не может забыть, что однажды Изуру, выбирая между ним и всеми остальными, уже выбрал капитана.  
\- Я не могу тебя потерять, - он осекается, осознав, что сказал это вслух, но сделать вид, что ничего не было, уже не выйдет - Кира прекрасно все расслышал. К счастью, они как раз подошли к дому, и по крайней мере, нет нужды обсуждать это на улице. Он медленно закрывает дверь, возится дольше, чем нужно, но в конце концов ему все же приходится обернуться и встретить испытующий взгляд любовника.  
\- Я обещал не спрашивать, и я извиняюсь, но это обещание сдержать не могу. Ты пугаешь меня, Шухей. Что происходит? С чего вдруг ты собрался меня терять?  
\- Изуру, я...  
Кира терпеливо ждет ответа и Шухей видит - правда ведь волнуется. Понапридумывал себе невесть чего, небось. Фантазия-то богатая. Он сдается и опускает взгляд - слишком уж нелепо это прозвучит.  
\- Ооторибаши-тайчо. Тебе ведь хорошо с ним? Я видел вас сегодня, не отрицай.  
Кира медленно кивает, не сразу понимая, к чему он ведет. Шухей этого, к собственному счастью, не видит.  
\- Что ему от тебя нужно? Не от лейтенанта третьего отряда, от тебя? Откуда взялось это "Изуру" и музыка? Тебе... тебе не нравится, как я играю? Я не собираюсь как-то ограничивать твою свободу, просто... вы слишком хорошо смотритесь...  
\- Остановись, - Кира делает шаг вперед, для убедительности закрывает рот любовнику собственной ладонью и шепчет прямо в ухо. - Извини, семпай, но ты как был балбесом, так и остался.  
Шухей на это заявление только моргает и на автомате обнимает оказавшегося близко Изуру. Тот хмыкает и продолжает.  
\- Если уж кто и должен ревновать, так это я. У тебя в капитанах герой детства, его даже я сразу узнал, только по твоим словам. Ты сам себя слышал? Мугурума-тайчо то, Мугурума-тайчо это, а как хорошо Мугурума-тайчо в отряд вписался, а как он шутит... у тебя еще и татуировка вполлица в его честь, - полувсерьез-полушутя ворчит Кира.  
Шухей мотает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть закрывающую губы ладонь и возразить, но Кира не дает. Ладонь он убирает сам, сдвигает ее к подбородку и разворачивает голову Шухея так, чтоб смотреть ему в глаза. Что он там видит, непонятно, но в итоге он качает легонько головой, вздыхает и очень серьезно говорит нормальным уже голосом, не шепотом:  
\- Я люблю тебя, как никого никогда не любил, и я тебе доверяю, как никому никогда не доверял.  
\- Даже Ичимару? - не удерживается Хисаги.  
Кира улыбается грустно и подтверждает:  
\- Даже Ичимару. Не знаю, что ты там себе придумал, семпай, но по глазам вижу: опять самоуничижением занялся. Прекрати немедленно.  
Шухей хмыкает и утыкается лицом Кире в изгиб шеи. Бормочет:  
\- Все-то ты знаешь. Где ты был всю мою жизнь? Ах, да... здесь и был. Только я не сразу заметил. Так мне, дураку, и надо.  
Кира смеется и гладит его по голове.  
\- Успокоился?  
\- Почти... что за история все-таки с Оотоджибаши-тайчо?  
\- Да нет там никакой истории, - почти обиженно выдыхает кохай, - он прознал, что Ичимару-тайчо меня так звал, идея ему понравилась, отговорить не вышло. А на гитаре играет он и правда хорошо. И ты тоже хорошо. Вы по-разному играете, мне нравится разная музыка, никаких глубоких смыслов!  
\- Вот и замечательно, - с явным удовлетворением произносит Шухей и выпрямляется. - Я люблю тебя, Изуру. Не хочу даже думать о том, что могу тебя потерять. Понимаешь?  
Кира кивает и закусывает губу. Хисаги стирает и так незаметные следы укуса долгим поцелуем.

На следующий день он настраивает гитару и после смены приходит играть на крыльцо третьего отряда, постепенно собирая вокруг все больше уже освободившихся от службы шинигами. Кира фыркает и закатывает глаза на это ребячество, но Шухей смотрит только в сторону капитанского окна. Вызывающе смотрит. Так, на всякий случай. Роуз с обратной стороны стекла смеется. Вызов принят.


End file.
